Champions of Westrand
Champions of Westrand is the second season of Champions. Hosts Overview Villages Reference Races The following are the three playable races and their bonus. *'Mossfill:' +2 Food from all hunts. *'Finchord:' All Champions defend 2 additional Followers when defending. *'Trickster:' Champions have a 33% chance to find 1 Fragment when hunting and fishing. Professions The following lists all the currently known professions. *'Warrior' - Bonus applied when attacking. Each level is the amount of followers killed and 5% chance to kill a defending Champion (up to 50%). *'Guard' - Bonus applied when defending. Each level is the amount of followers saved in case of an attack, and a 5% chance to kill an attacking champion (up to 50%). *'Saboteur' - Enables a Special Action: May attempt to destroy an opponent’s building. Each level is equal to a 5% chance, up to 75%. *'Miner' - Bonus applied when gathering materials. Level is minimum amount of materials gathered (times ten). *'Fisherman' - Bonus applied when fishing. Level is minimum amount of fish caught. *'Hunter' - Bonus applied when hunting. Level is chance to kill a large beast, providing more food. Each level is equal to 10%. Level also determines food gained from large beasts. *'Engineer' - Bonus applied when construction buildings. Each level is equal to 20 less materials needed, down to minimum 50. *'Diplomat' - Bonus applied when recruiting. Level is equal to the maximum amount of followers gained when recruiting followers. *'Archaeologist' - Bonus applied when looking for fragments. Level equals amount of fragments gained. *'Druid' - Bonus applied when praying. When praying, gains additional bonuses for every 10 levels. These professions are only available if the village contains a Library. *'Alchemist' - Enables a special action: Attempt to poison an opponent’s Food, giving a 50% chance to ruin that piece of Food. Level is equal to the amount of Food poisoned. *'Assassin' - Bonus applied when using Rogue’s Hideout Special Action. Level increases chance at success with 5%. *'Farmer' - Enables a special action: Gain an amount of Food equal to the Farmer’s level. *'Gunner' - Bonus applied when attacking and defending. Each level is a 5% chance to kill an attacking or defending Champion, up to 50%. Cannot be killed by opposing attacking or defending Champions himself. When attacking, kills 2 Followers instead of the usual 1 Follower. These professions are exclusive to Special Champions, and may not be given to newly trained Champions. *'Giant' - Bonus applies when attacking. Cannot be killed when attacking buildings. Level is equal to twice of the Followers killed when attacking, rounded down. *'Monk' - Enables a Special Action: May remove 1 of the Monk’s levels to raise another Champion by 2 levels. Down to 1. This action does not increase the user’s level. *'Siren' - Enables a Special Action: Prevent opposing Champions from performing their actions this cycle. One Champion can be distracted for every ten levels. (ie. a level 1 Siren can distract 1 Champions, level 10 Siren can distract 2 Champions, etc). *'Shaman' - Enables a Special Action: Gain an amount of Materials equal to the Shaman’s level, as well as an amount of Food and Fragments equal to half the Shaman’s level, rounded down. (ie. a level 6 Shaman will give 60 Materials, 3 Food and 3 Fragments). *'Clockmaker' - Has one additional action for every five levels. (ie. a level 5 Clockmaker has 2 actions, level 10 has 3 actions, etc.) Buildings Special Actions on all buildings may only be used once per cycle. Multiple copies of the same building allows for using the same Special Action multiple times per cycle. Global The following lists the buildings available to all participants: *'Architect (120 materials)' - Enables a Special Action: Discover a random building, adding that to the list of buildings available to you. *'Tavern (150 materials) ' - Enables a Special Action: Recruit Champions, allowing you to recruit a Champion of your choice for 6 Food. *'Library (200 materials)'- The following professions become available for you, allowing you to recruit new Champions with these through the Tavern: Assassin, Alchemist, Farmer and Gunner. *'Museum (250 materials)' - +1 Fragment gained when looking for Fragments. *'Bunker (300 materials)' - Provides safety for 4 followers in case of an attack. *'Barracks (400 materials)' - Enables a Special Action: Launch a strategized attack on an opposing village, killing 3 followers, regardless of guards and defensive bonuses. This action can only be used once per cycle. *'Altar (400 materials)' - Gives you access to the ability on Kanan’s Altar, without needing a Priest. *'Church (450 materials)' - Enables a special action: Meditate to go up a level. This still raises a level like normally. *'Rogue’s Hideout (600 materials)' - Enables a Special Action: Attempt to assassinate an opposing champion. There is a 10% chance to be successful. Special Champions may increase that chance. Special *'Worm Farm (150 materials)' (Available to: Gavin, Nathaniel) - Food output when fishing is increased by 50%. *'Lumber Mill (150 materials)' (Available to: Gavin, Brian, Nathaniel) - When gathering materials, the Lumber Mill gives you +50% Materials. *'Blacksmith (350 materials)' (Available to: Gavin, Brian) - All your attacks kill 1 additional Follower. *'Clockmaker’s Shop (400 materials) ' (Available to: Brian) - Allows one of your Champions to perform an additional action each cycle. *'Large Giant Hut (500 materials)' (Available to: Nathaniel, Joan, Brian, Ziggy) - Instantly add a Giant to your list of Champions. If the Large Giant Hut is ruined, your Giant will become inactive until the hut is repaired. *'Siren’s Den (500 materials)' (Available to: Nathaniel, Joan, Brian) - Instantly add a Siren to your list of Champions. If the Siren’s Den is ruined, your Siren will become inactive until the den is repaired. Artifacts 50 Fragments is required to construct an Artifact. *'Orb of Al’Kanaar' Protects a single Follower, that can only die through starvation or with the Barracks’ Special Action. *'Net of the Heart:' Food output from hunts and fishing trips are doubled. *'Silver Vase of The Abyss:' Instantly raise all your Champions by 3 levels. Instantly receive 25 Food. *'Aksun’s Trident:' Warriors’ and Guards’ chance to kill opposing Champions may exceed 50% up to 80%. Instantly raise all your Warriors and Guards by 2 levels. Logistics The following is a map of Westrand. Character Identities *''The Nuerotic Vespid'' is Brian. *''Sogonor, the Wise'' is Nathaniel. *''Pinglue'' is Ziggy. *''Lucille'' is Purry. *''Gaffe the Fish'' is Joan. *''Crazy Lace Agate'' is Andrew. *''Finny'' is Allison. *''Peko'' is John. *''Endou'' is Gavin. *''Anastasia'' is Dani. Category:Champions Category:Seasons